


Free Position

by cjmarlowe



Series: Beyond London [1]
Category: Diving RPF
Genre: Britain celebrates bronze like it's motherfucking platinum, Canadians are a proud and happy people, Celebratory Sex, First Time, M/M, Shower Sex, london 2012
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-12 03:31:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjmarlowe/pseuds/cjmarlowe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom's got a medal, Riley's got a crush, and they've both got a lot of things they want to do in what little time they have before the Olympics are over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free Position

Riley's seen so many naked men in his life that he stopped even noticing a long time ago. He's been diving since he was four years old and competing nationally since he was eight. He doesn't remember what it was like before that. Nearly every day of his life he's spent time with boys and men, wet men, men in showers, men in the minimum possible amount of clothing. None of it's a mystery to him. It's as normal as brushing his teeth.

But sexuality is a weird thing. When he was finally old enough to think about it, for it to matter, what turned him on was the untouchable and unknown, the people in pictures, the unattainable supermodels, the pop stars, the sex whose bodies he _didn't_ know as intimately as all shapes and sizes of men.

He's never had a crush on a girl he's met in real life. And he's never paid sexual attention to the mostly-naked men around him before Tom Daley.

Even though they've been on the diving circuit together since they were both teenagers, the age gap's just big enough that he feels a bit less weird about that now that they're both adults.

Tonight Tom's drunk, and he has every right to be. Riley's a little drunk, too, but he's a college student so that's more par for the course. It feels like everyone's a little drunk tonight, even the ones who aren't, because there's this crazy high from being finished the competition and celebrating and the entire Olympics are almost over and everyone's getting it all in while they still can.

The beauty of celebrating with the British divers is they know all the best places to go.

First it's clubs, then it's open public spaces, then it's a leisure centre where Pete's ex-coach's cousin's brother-in-law's best friend's neighbour used to swim, which somehow means he knows how to sneak in after hours. Riley doesn't question it.

Because of course there has to be a pool. It's a terrible idea because they're too drunk for this and someone is going to drown at this rate but they're all waterbabies so they strip down and jump in anyway. There are a couple of sober people with them who must know CPR. Riley puts all his faith in that.

One of the American girls slides up against him for a moment, just in a red bra and panties that are clinging to her body in the water, and Riley thinks about it because it's not like everyone else isn't doing it all over Athletes' Village. He even lets his hand graze over the shape of her side. But then she gets yanked back laughing and Riley turns and Tom Daley is right there, smiling at him.

He hooks a leg around Tom's without thinking, just because he's _there_ and they're having _fun_ , then suddenly Tom's flush up against him and Riley's hard. For about half a second he tells himself it's from the American girl but it absolutely isn't.

Tom looks startled for only a moment, his eyes already wide and his mouth falling open into a little o. Then he smiles and grabs hold of the lip of the pool over Riley's shoulder, pinning him in place. He looks more curious than mischievous, his eyes still a little wide, his lips still a little parted. He presses his body against Riley's and doesn't really do anything except keep him there until he says,

"We should get out of the pool."

"I can't," says Riley, because he's just in his underwear and they show everything— _everything_ —and nobody's keeping their mouth shut right now and nobody's even remotely discreet. They will notice and they will not hesitate to say so.

"You can. We should," says Tom, looking back over his shoulder at his teammates and at Riley's teammates and at everyone else who's joined them on this little adventure. "I don't care."

"You don't care about anything right now," says Riley, finally smiling back at him because now that they're close enough he can see that Tom's eyes are a little wild and he's definitely feeling good.

"I care about a lot of things," says Tom. "I care about having a good time. I care about getting out of this pool before I do something really inappropriate while still _in_ it."

It's a little bit late for that, the way Tom has started very slowly moving against him. It all feels a little surreal but Riley still has just enough of a head on his shoulders to know that he's not going to stop him, and if he's not going to stop him then they need to not do this in a public swimming pool where everyone is watching them. 

He manages to bite his tongue before he thanks god out loud that Tom's mother isn't here and looks back over his shoulder to calculate the distance between the pool and the showers and then nods his head.

Tom bites his lower lip and smiles around it, then treads water just far enough from him for Riley to get away. Just enough for Riley to swing around and get out of the pool. He's just lucky his dick isn't poking right up out of his underwear at this point and he's dizzy and feels too hot and it's all he can do to push himself up and out, walking straight for the showers without looking back.

He trusts that Tom is right behind him. He isn't wrong.

It doesn't happen without a pause, a moment to think about it and decide whether or not this is the best idea when they're both a little lacking in the inhibitions department. They don't rush into it without stopping and looking and breathing, hands hesitating before reaching out to grapple and hold.

"Are you su—"

"I like boys," says Tom, just like that, and Riley is reassured that he's probably not going to regret this in the morning. Or if he does regret it, that won't be why.

It must be nice to have what you want be so uncomplicated.

"I don't want to go too fast," he says.

"I like it when the world comes rushing at me," says Tom, and Riley presses him back against the cold tile of the showers and kisses him. Tom's body is hard beneath his and he reaches out blindly and slams on the shower and suddenly warm water is pouring over them as they kiss. He shivers, but he doesn't think it's from the sudden shock of warm on cold.

Tom's hair is plastered forward on his forehead and Riley pushes it up with his thumb as he curls his hand around the side of Tom's head and kisses him harder. Their bodies line up well enough that his cock rubs against Tom's through two layers of wet fabric and the friction is ridiculous. It makes him pull away and gasp and get a mouthful of water that trickles away again as he closes his eyes and tries to find his balance.

"Have you done this before?" Tom asks him, and Riley just nods his head and leans in and licks up his throat because it's mostly true. He's made out with guys, and with girls, and he gets his fair share of attention. But he's never done _this_ , exactly. "I haven't."

Riley just groans softly and wishes that didn't make it even _hotter_ and gives in to the urge to rub against him again, to rub against him without stopping. They've both been wound tightly for days, for weeks, and right now, suddenly, everything is letting go at once.

He sinks his teeth lightly into Tom's shoulder—no marks, never marks—and pins him to the wall and rubs against him like it's the only thing he's ever going to get and he has to take _everything_ , and take it _right now_.

Tom does not come quietly. He lets out a hoarse shout that echoes off the tile, even muffled by the falling water. He scratches at Riley's back with no concern for the red streaks he's leaving and lifts one knee to wrap a leg around Riley's. It's no wonder Riley is quick to follow, sharp shocks of pain and pleasure going through him simultaneously. He gets another mouthful of water and just tilts his head back and lets the spray hit him full on as his body shudders against Tom's.

Everything is still for a moment, the water washing over them as they try to catch their breath, then Tom laughs and looks _delighted_ and Riley grins and leans in and finally kisses him again.

He was already pretty sure it's no secret, what they're doing, but when someone knocks on the door instead of just coming in he knows for sure. Tom finally unwraps himself from around Riley's body, and they both strip down to let the water wash them clean before Riley turns the shower off.

"Tom?" he hears a moment later. "Put your pants on and come out here."

Tom absolutely does not put his sticky pants back on, but he does wrap a towel around his waist. It does little to hide anything.

Riley can hear a murmured conversation outside the door as he runs a towel over his hair and slings it over one shoulder, dripping dry. A murmured conversation and hoots and hollers from the pool that seem to be increasing in volume and Tom yelling at someone to not come back to their room tonight.

When Tom comes back he has their clothes over one arm, leaving wet streaks on Riley's jeans and a puddle in his sneakers.

"Time to go?" says Riley, kicking his underwear out of the way and wondering if there is any unsuspicious place nearby to just throw them away. Leaving dirty underwear at a public pool is just gross; apparently he has just found the line he won't cross, and it's very distant from where it probably should have been.

"I'm slipping the minders," says Tom, tossing him his shoes. They land on their sides, and Riley cringes a bit, thinking about shoving his wet feet in them. "We're going back to mine."

If Tom has minders, they sure haven't done a very good job of minding him so far tonight. "I feel like I'm corrupting you."

"Really?" says Tom. "Because I feel like I'm corrupting _you_."

Then he grins again and pulls his shirt on over his damp torso and it's funny how Riley feels a whole lot more at ease after that. Of course, it's funny how much a good orgasm helps with that too.

They slip out the other side of the men's change room before anyone gets it in their heads to actually come in after them, and catch a cab back to the Olympic Village. Riley would feel bad about kidnapping the golden boy for what he now hopes will be a lot of sex, but he's fairly certain that they didn't actually slip away but more left in the wake of Tom announcing to the entire pool just where he was going and how not welcome they were to follow.

He's too buzzed to worry about how he feels about that right now, inhibitions lowered just enough to let him do what he's thought about doing for...he doesn't want to say how long, and not worry about what it _means_. Right now he just wants to think about licking Tom Daley's abs, and doing a lot of other things to a lot of other parts of his perfect body, and about how nice it is that after years of friendly competition they're both very much grown up now.

Tom's room isn't that different from his. A little bigger, maybe. A little neater. He's not paying a whole lot of attention to the decor, he has to admit, because Tom's got his shirt off again just about as soon as he's shut the door and Riley isn't far behind him.

"What about—"

"I've locked Jack out," says Tom. "I warned him not to come back tonight. It's his own fault if he does. I've just won an Olympic medal and I can do whatever I like."

"Is that how it is?" says Riley. "Is that the secret thing they say to you when you're up on the podium."

"It is," says Tom, stripping his trousers off too. His skin is still damp underneath, and they catch as they go. "They say 'here's your medal, now go out and get laid, son'."

Riley rubs himself through his jeans while Tom is talking, while he watches Tom's mouth work, till Tom gets impatient and reaches to undo them himself. Riley certainly does nothing to stop him from peeling them off and leaving them inside out on the floor, with Riley leaning back on his hands on the bed. He's already half-hard again underneath, the trip back to Athletes' Village more than enough time to recover.

"So I guess if you get to do whatever you like, I should ask you what that is," he says, since it has become very clear that Tom knows exactly what he wants, even if he's never done it before. And doesn't that thought take Riley from half hard to completely hard in about three seconds flat. He'd feel more like a perv if he couldn't tell that Tom is even more sure of all this than he is.

"Turn over," says Tom, a little more bluntly than Riley'd been expecting even though he'd known this might be what Tom wants. He tenses up a little anyway, until Tom runs strong hands over his back, following the contours of his muscles. "I've been wanting to do this for ages."

"How long?" says Riley, folding his arms above his head, then feeling Tom trace out the contours of those, too. He feels a little bit dirty for even wanting to know, which in no way stops him from asking. He is not really known for his good sense.

"Almost since I was figuring out what my dick was even for," says Tom, straddling Riley's body and pressing it into the small of his back. He's hard again now too, and Riley feels it even more sharply when Tom leans in to lick the back of his neck. He slips down then, fitting right between Riley's firm cheeks, and licks between his shoulder blades.

Tom's almost vibrating with energy, even now in what have to be the early hours of the morning, his hands trembling as they squeeze Riley's upper arms.

"I'd like to fuck you," he says, "but I'll suck your dick if you're not into that."

Riley isn't entirely sure what he's into. He just knows that he doesn't have to dive tomorrow, or do anything he doesn't want to do, which makes this just about the best time to do whatever. Anything. Everything.

"How about both?" he says finally, and spreads his thighs as much as Tom will let him.

"Aw, fuck, now you've done it," says Tom, groaning and laughing into his shoulder as his cock twitches against Riley's body. "You've got him all excited."

"If only I'd known that was all it would take," he says, sliding them open a little wider once Tom's shift of position lets him. "But are you sure you want it like this?"

Tom huffs a couple of breaths, scrapes his teeth against Riley's skin, then pushes himself up on his hands and knees. "If you've got a better idea," he says, "then you've got to speak fast, because I am beyond all systems go right now."

Riley is agile. He manages to not only flip himself over in the space beneath Tom's body but spread his legs wide and thread them _over_ Tom's arms, arching his back and letting Tom support the position.

He's glad he kept his eyes open so he can see the way Tom's eyes go wide again, the way he trembles and stays hovering over Riley's body, looking it up and down and back up again.

"Well?" he says finally, lifting his legs just the slightest bit more so he's holding them up there himself. Tom drops down, kissing him hard, then finally sits back on his heels and starts running his hands over Riley's body, mostly up the backs of his thighs and down again like he _wants_ to push his fingers inside Riley's body but is working himself up to it.

The more he does it, the more Riley is sure he wants him to. 

It's Tom's room so he doesn't know where anything is, and Tom isn't making any move to get anything just yet—hasn't even taken his eyes off Riley's body long enough—but he trusts that Tom knows what he's doing even if he's never _done_ it. He closes his eyes and when he does finally feel Tom's fingers rubbing against him they've definitely been slicked with something.

He wraps his arms behind his knees when he can't find anything within reach for his feet to brace themselves on, getting them even wider, even higher, then Tom is gasping, audibly gasping, and two fingers push inside.

Riley's made out with guys, handjobs and blowjobs and whatever, but he hasn't done _this_ before either. Not that he tells Tom that. Not that Tom would probably care if he did. 

"You've got condoms, right?" he says, clenching a little as he gets used to the sensation. Tom stops moving, then he starts again, because what Tom is good at doing is moving, is _knowing_ how to move, and how fast, and how far.

"More than I could ever use," he admits, and Riley can just imagine everyone he's ever known giving him condoms because they've heard stories about what Athletes' Village is like during the Olympics. He doesn't ask if he's doing all right, but when Riley looks he's got that look of concentration and attention on his face, like he's trying to learn Riley's body from sight and map out his entire strategy in advance.

When he turns his hand, when he squeezes a third finger in almost effortlessly, Riley starts to believe that he can do exactly that.

He spent all that time looking at Tom's body, and Tom spent all that time looking back at him, and both of them thought they were getting to see and know almost everything there was to know, neither of them realising then just how much _more_ there is than that. Riley's been around other male bodies his whole life and he's never really _known_ one until now. He's familiar with every muscle in his own body, what it does and how it can get hurt, but he's already discovering his body capable of so much more than he knew.

"Do it," he says, swallowing and pushing back against Tom's hand. "You know you want to."

Tom scrambles eagerly and _god_ , he's just so damn delighted to be doing this. It's infectious; a moment later Riley's grinning too, and staring up at the ceiling, a bit stunned at how he got here. Grinning and inhaling sharply and deeply, breathless in a way that exertion doesn't make him.

"Okay," says Tom, fumbling a little with the condom but mostly quick and mostly graceful, moving right back in to where he'd left. Riley's legs ache, just a bit, but he's held more awkward positions before, and for longer. "Okay. I'm ready."

Riley closes his eyes again and Tom takes that as his cue, making soft noises, soft almost choked noises, as he slowly pushes inside. Riley's as ready as he could be but it's still weird, he still feels it in the small of his back and shifts his hips and tries to make it work. He wraps a leg around Tom's shoulder as soon as he can and that's better, that's leverage. Once he does that he can finally let go, and put his hands back on Tom's body where they belong.

Riley feels the shapes of Tom's muscles now and it's nearly the same as the way he sees them when he's diving, it gives him the same bone-deep thrill. His own body finally lets go, gives in, and Tom practically falls the rest of the way into him. It's a sharp shock, a _good_ shock, sending tingles all the way down his legs.

"Oh fuck," says Tom, and laughs again, breathlessly, and Riley wonders why no one ever laughed during sex with him before, because as far as he's concerned right now it's just about the most fun a person can have. "I need to—"

"I need you to," says Riley, wrapping the other leg around him too and using them to encourage Tom to move, which he needs very little encouragement to do, and go deeper and harder. It's both better and different than Riley imagined and as much as he tries to keep his eyes closed to focus on the sensation he can't help that he keeps opening them to look at Tom's face.

They fuck hard, and without saying anything else once they find a rhythm, once they find a position where they're wrapped around one another and pressed inside as much as they possibly can be. They fuck hard enough that Riley can feel it in his limbs, can feel it in his spine all the way up to the base of his skull.

They fuck hard because they know it can't last, and they both give it all the energy they have left, the last of their adrenaline, everything they've got.

Tom's even louder when he comes this time, or maybe there's just nothing to muffle the sound in here. He's not afraid of the noises he makes or the faces he makes or the way he sinks his fingers into Riley's body and his toes into the mattress. 

Riley's so hard it hurts, and he's on the verge of begging when Tom finally gets it together and wraps a hand around his dick. It's just a rough couple of tugs, just getting his bearings really, but it's all that Riley needs to finally push him over the edge. His body clenches around the cock still inside him and Tom hisses and Riley gasps and arches his back and after a long, still moment, almost like they were frozen in time, he relaxes back and Tom finally, carefully pulls out of him.

He watches Tom swallow a few times, looking a little shell-shocked, then lifts his legs and stretches them out again as Tom curls into himself and takes care of the condom. His body actually aches a little, an ache that normally takes a lot of exertion for him to achieve, and he carefully rolls onto his side as Tom rotates various parts of his body to limber them up then lays back down on the bed. He doesn't look shell-shocked anymore. If Riley had to put a word to it, he'd have to call that expression a little smug.

"I still want to suck you off," says Tom, clearly in possession of a filthy mouth that, under other circumstances, Riley would want to put to good use. "But...."

"I could probably get it up one more time," Riley admits, "but not before you fall asleep."

"I am going to be very busy tomorrow," says Tom, and yawns and rests his head on Riley's hard stomach. "Everyone's going to want a piece of me."

He does not sound particularly sad about that. Riley just runs his fingertips up Tom's spine and rests them in the hair at the nape of his neck.

"So. See you in Barcelona?"

"You'll see me before that," says Tom, then leans up to nip at Riley's peaked nipple before finally settling in beside him, squeezed up front to front on the narrow bed. He smiles at him, and it's hard not to believe everything that Tom says when he's smiling like that.

"I'm going to hold you to that," says Riley. 

Tomorrow's hangover is going to be killer, and he is going to hurt in places that he didn't even think _could_ hurt, and he is going to have to answer smug questions from his teammates that he doesn't even want to think about right now.

But god damn it was worth it all.


End file.
